


Erotyczne fantazje 103

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 103

Ruby nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie kiedy była nadziewana na dwa duże penisy Weiss i Vernal. Obie wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami zagłębiając się w jej piękne ciało i penetrując ją bez litości.

Ciasnota obu szparek młodej łowczyni sprawiała, że dziedziczka razem z Vernal nie potrzebowały dużo czasu, żeby wypełnić swoją zdobycz. Dziewczyny doprowadziły Ruby do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu w jej całym życiu.

Chwilę później poczuła jak jej cipka i tyłek staja się pełne od ciepłego i gęstego nasienie. Gdy Weiss razem z Vernal, wyszły z niej, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z obu otworów srebrnookiej wojowniczki strumieniami.


End file.
